Siedem migdałów
by Eos rosy-fingered
Summary: Kilka niepowiązanych ze sobą opowiadań dla LJ 7snogs. Para: Bella/James.
1. Uniform

**Rozdział I**

**Uniform**

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że domek, na który natrafili, był opuszczony od wielu lat. Ledwie sprawdziwszy, czy nikogo nie było w środku, James wyruszył na polowanie w otaczającym lesie, zostawiając Belli zbadanie wszystkich zakamarków.

Bella powoli poruszała się po domu, zaglądając do każdej szafy i szuflady. Nie znalazła niczego, oprócz zatęchłych damskich ubrań, które dawno temu wyszły z mody, delikatnej porcelany z wytartymi wzorami, szydełkowych serwetek na każdym blacie, luster w grubych, złoconych ramach, martwych natur z bukietami kwiatów oraz kurzu—wszechobecnego kurzu.

Jedne z drzwi odsłoniły zarośnięte pajęczynami, wąskie, strome schody prowadzące na górę. Nie znalazłszy nic ciekawego na dole, Bella zdecydowała się poszperać na strychu. Walcząc z obrzydzeniem, przedzierała się przez ciężkie od kurzu pajęczyny, rozgarniając je zanim przylepiły jej się do twarzy. Drewniane schody skrzypiały przy każdym kroku. Przekrzywione drzwi na szczycie otworzyły się za delikatnym popchnięciem.

Bella zrobiła mimowolny krok do tyłu, prawie spadając ze schodów: dwie z czterech ścian strychu pokryte były lustrami, a wzdłuż nich biegł drewniany drążek do ćwiczeń.

Po długim wahaniu Bella przestąpiła próg studia. Drzwi zamknęły się za nią z delikatnym kliknięciem. Przezwyciężając ucisk w piersi, Bella podeszła do gładkiej powierzchni.

Niewielka ilość światła, która przedostawała się przez małe, brudne okna ukazywała warstwę kurzu pokrywającą lustra. Patrząc poprzez kurz, Bella ujrzała własne odbicie. Szybko odwracając wzrok, zauważyła coś innego: zdjęcia wetknięte za lustro.

Bella podeszła bliżej, żeby się im lepiej przyjrzeć. Jedno z nich przedstawiało baletnicę w głębokim ukłonie—prawie siedzącą na scenie—z twarzą o delikatnych rysach zwróconą do fotografującego. Tym, co przyciągnęło uwagę Belli były oczy baletnicy: radosne, triumfujące, pełne satysfakcji, którą przynosi osiągnięcie wymarzonego celu. Kolejne zdjęcia ukazywały ją pośród ogromnych koszy kwiatów w pomieszczeniu, które musiało być jej garderobą, przy staroświeckim samochodzie, z małym pieskiem pod pachą, machającą do kogoś poza kadrem. Największe zdjęcie przedstawiało ją na scenie, w czarnym kostiumie w tutu zrobionej z czarnych piór, z arogancko ustawioną głową i delikatnymi ustami wykrzywionymi w lekkim grymasie.

—Cześć, Odylla—powiedziała cicho Bella, dotykając zdjęcia—Tyle przez ciebie było kłopotów.

Przeciągając palcem po drążku, rozejrzała się wokół: nic oprócz prostego, drewnianego krzesła i ogromnej skrzyni.

Bella usiadła po turecku przed skrzynią i powoli otworzyła wieko. Skrzynia była po brzegi wypełniona tiulem w najróżniejszych kolorach, satynowymi wstążkami, szalami i baletkami. Bella zanurzyła ręce w tym skarbie i zaczęła wyjmować kolejne rzeczy, układając je na podłodze obok siebie. Wyblakłe tkaniny wciąż robiły wrażenie szykownych, a satyna, którą były obciągnięte baletki, błyszczała w słabym świetle.

Gdy Bella natrafiła ręką na pióra czarnej tutu, podniosła się z podłogi.

— No, dobra. Nie patrz — powiedziała do kobiety na zdjęciu i opasała się spódnicą, trochę powyżej dżinsów. Kostium został uszyty dla szczuplejszej osoby, ale Bella nie przejęła się tym. Zawiązała wstążki tak mocno, jak się dało i przekręciła tutu, aby dziura znajdowała się na plecach — Znacznie lepiej.

Prostując plecy, tak aby postura dorównała wspaniałemu kostiumowi, Bella wypróbowała kilka pozycji rąk.

_Nie wystawiaj tak łokci, Bella,_ zabrzmiał jej w głowie głos byłej profesorki. _Okrągłe. Łokcie muszą być okrągłe. _

Okrągłe łokcie wydawały się być jednym z cudów tego świata, a jednak kobiecie, która tu kiedyś mieszkała, udało się to osiągnąć. Bella przypatrywała się jej pełnej wdzięku pozycji.

Zaciekawiona, które z dawnych ćwiczeń byłaby w stanie zrobić, Bella spróbowała pięć pozycji nóg. Nigdy nie udało jej się osiągnąć pełnego wykręcenia w biodrach i kostkach, a po tylu latach ruchy były mniej niż poprawne, ale w tej przepięknej spódniczce wszystko wyglądało dużo lepiej. Po kilku powtórzeniach jej ruchy nabrały płynności i pewności.

Bella uśmiechnęła się i uniosła na czubki palców. Znoszone adidasy były w stanie zapewnić wsparcie tylko dla kilku podstawowych kroków.

Warstwy piór kołysały się lekko z każdym ruchem, dając wrażenie o wiele bardziej wprawnego występu. Piruet powinien ukazać paczkę w najlepszym świetle, zdecydowała Bella. Uważnie odwiodła lewą nogę w bok, a potem zamaszystym ruchem zbliżyła stopę do kolana, wprawiając ciało w obrót. Pióra zaszeleściły.

— Nieźle, Bella. A teraz z życiem — zakomenderowała i zawirowała kilka razy, zatrzymując się na chwilę pomiędzy kolejnymi obrotami. Była w stanie uchwycić swój obraz, gdy powracała do pozycji wyjściowej. Ramiona poruszały się płynnie, noga pracująca pozostawała w tym samym miejscu, tak jak powinna, a spódnica frunęła dookoła niej jak marzenie pięcioletniej dziewczynki.

Bella roześmiała się głośno i zatrzymała gwałtownie, czując podniecenie.

— Pokaż na co cię stać — powiedziała, oddychając głęboko.

Przyjrzała się dokładnie pomieszczeniu, a potem ustawiła się w rogu, przodem do środka sali.

— Raz się żyje — wymamrotała. Zrobiła krok do przodu i zamach drugą nogą. Obróciła się i zrobiła następny krok, szybszy niż poprzedni, a zamach mocniejszy. Zagryzła wargę i zrobiła kolejny krok, jeszcze szybciej. Jej ramiona otwierały się i zamykały niemal bez udziału świadomości. Następne piruety zaniosły ją po skosie przez całą salę. Upojona lekkością ruchów, zaryzykowała spojrzenie w lustro i nagle zderzyła się z czymś.

— Powracają wspomnienia, nie sądzisz? Wpadłaś w moje ramiona, tak jak wtedy — usłyszała.

James przyciskała ją do piersi, zgniatając tutu pomiędzy nimi. Oddychając ciężko, Bella podniosła na niego wzrok. W głowie jej się kręciło.

Oczy Jamesa ześlizgnęły się do jej ust. Pochylił głowę i pocałował ją lekko. Bella zamknęła oczy i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Poczuła lekki posmak miedzi, gdy jego usta rozchyliły jej. James zadrżał i pocałował ją mocniej.

Gdy skończył, cofnął się o kilka kroków.

— Powracają wspomnienia — powtórzył szeptem.

— Mówiłam ci, żebyś mnie całował po tym, jak... — powiedziała Bella, łapiąc powietrze.

James zerknął na jej usta.

— To twoja krew.

Bella dotknęła wargi w miejscu, gdzie zęby przebiły skórę, gdy się z nim zderzyła.

— O — stwierdziła i polizała ranę.

James przyglądał się, jak czubek języka wysunął się spomiędzy jej ust i zagarnął kroplę krwi.

— Tak, o — powiedział szorstko. — Pewnego pięknego dnia nie będę w stanie się powstrzymać. Nie boisz się?

Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

Bella zmarszczyła nos i zaczęła zdejmować tutu. Zbyt często słyszała to pytanie.

— Nie.

Włożyła wszystko z powrotem do skrzyni i zamknęła ciężkie wieko.

— A co, jeśli mnie poniesie?

— Ja będę martwa, a tobie będzie przykro.

— Przykro? — James przybrał swoją nonszalancka pozę, z rękoma w kieszeniach znoszonych dżinsów — Mnie? Nie. Znalazłbym sobie innego człowieka do zabawy.

— Tak jak wcześniej.

— Dokładnie.

— Tylko że żadna z twoich ludzkich zabawek nie przetrwała nawet jednego dnia z tobą.

Bella przeszła obok Jamesa, otworzyła drzwi i zaczęła schodzić na dół.

James przecisnął się obok niej na wąskich schodach i odwrócił się przodem do niej, schodząc tyłem po schodach.

— To niczego nie dowodzi — stwierdził i uniósł brwi, patrząc na nią prowokacyjnie.

— Nie?

— Nie.

— Zobaczmy.

Bella wyciągnęła do niego ręce i James natychmiast się zatrzymał. Opierając się na jego ramionach, pocałowała go delikatnie. Objął ją i też pocałował.

Po chwili Bella uniosła głowę i przyłożyła policzek do jego skroni.

— Miałeś rację. To niczego nie dowodzi — wyszeptała, ukrywając uśmiech.

Poczuła jak jego dłonie wsuwają się pod jej t-shirt, tuż ponad dżinsami. Wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, ocierając się o jej szyję.

— Wiesz, mogłabyś jeszcze kiedyś zatańczyć tego czarnego łabędzia dla mnie — stwierdził po chwili.

Bella westchnęła, sfrustrowana, wyplątała się z jego objęć i poszła na dół.

— Odylla nie była łabędziem, tylko Odetta. Białym. W dzień.

— Nie zmieniaj tematu. Moglibyśmy zostać tutaj przez jakiś czas, a ty mogłabyś znowu założyć tę pierzastą spódniczkę. Tym razem bez dżinsów — dogonił ją. — Co ty na to?

Bella uśmiechnęła się, nie odwracając głowy.

— Ty naprawdę chcesz zobaczyć, jak ja znowu łamię nogę.

Weszli do dużego pokoju.

— Nie przesadzaj, w razie czego bym cię złapał.

Chwycił ją za ramię, żeby zademonstrować, jak by to zrobił. Bella zachwiała się i gwałtownie oparła o fotel. Spomiędzy jego oparcia i ściany wysunęła się laska i upadła na podłogę.

— Jeśli tak zamierzasz to zrobić... — zaczęła, schylając się, żeby ją podnieść i przy okazji z komody laską strąciła ramkę ze zdjęciem.

Jęknęła sfrustrowana i otworzyła usta, żeby kontynuować swoją przemowę, ale jej oczy spoczęły na zdjęciu, które trzymała w ręku i zamilkła. Patrzyła na nią starsza, zgorzkniała kobieta, tęskniąca za swoją wspaniałą przeszłością, nie potrafiąca pogodzić się ze swoim losem. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby ukrywała się w swoim pomarszczonym, skurczonym ciele, wspartym o laskę.

— Tak to się kończy, Odyllo — wyszeptała Bella, odstawiając zdjęcie. — Chodźmy stąd — zwróciła się do Jamesa.

_2008, październik - 2010, kwiecień_

* * *

A/N: Odylla i Odetta są postaciami z baletu "Jezioro łabędzie". Odylla często mylnie nazywana jest "Czarnym Łabędziem", jej kostium czasem skłania do takiego skojarzenia. Tutu=paczka=spódnica baletnicy.


	2. Zazdrość

**Zazdrość**

Siedząc na drewnianych skrzyniach zaśmiecających obskurną, boczną uliczkę, Bella machała nogami, uderzając piętami w deski. Czekała z coraz mniejszą cierpliwością na Jamesa. Miał do załatwienia jakieś sprawy ze swoim starym znajomym, a jeśli kiedyś polowali razem, Bella nie chciała go poznać.

Bella i James rzadko odwiedzali miasta. Tłumy ludzi rozpraszały ich, każde w inny sposób. Bella lubiła obserwować nocne życie z zupełnie innej perspektywy: nie potencjalnej ofiary, ale potencjalnego drapieżnika. James lubił zaczynać od obserwacji. Bella pilnowała, żeby nie wyjść z lasu głodna—James nie miał nic przeciwko polowaniu w asfaltowej dżungli.

Nie było zbyt wiele do oglądania, gdzie teraz siedziała. Ulica była opustoszała, nocne życie najwidoczniej koncentrowało się w bardziej reprezentacyjnych rejonach. Od czasu do czasu mijał ją jakiś pijak, czasem samochód zaszumiał na mokrym asfalcie.

Bella zaczęła się wiercić na skrzyniach. Mimo że miała teraz przed sobą całą wieczność, wcale nie zrobiła się bardziej cierpliwa. Ciągle nie było śladu Jamesa. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy, ale robiła się niespokojna, gdy nie było go w pobliżu. Chyba przyzwyczaiła się do jego ciągłej obecności i uporczywego spojrzenia.

Na końcu ulicy odezwały się głosy, przerywając ciszę. Odwracając głowę w ich kierunku, Bella zobaczyła trzech młodych mężczyzn idących w jej kierunku. Pijani, śmiali się i rozmawiali głośno.

Bella znieruchomiała i stopiła się z tłem. Za wszelką cenę starała się unikać zwracania na siebie uwagi. Nie ze strachu, a przynajmniej nie ze strachu o siebie—nie z Jamesem na horyzoncie.

Nie poświęciłaby tej trójce uwagi, gdyby nie fakt, że jeden z nich był uderzająco podobny do Jacoba. Tak bardzo, że niewiele myśląc, Bella zeskoczyła ze skrzyni. Chłopak i jego towarzysze zatrzymali się na środku skrzyżowania. Bella podeszła kilka kroków, żeby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

I znowu może pozwoliłaby im przejść, kryjąc się w cieniu, gdyby nie to, że chłopcy pożegnali się i poszli każdy w swoją stronę, ale ten, który wyglądał jak Jacob, został tam, szukając czegoś w kieszeniach. Częściowo oświetlony przez latarnię, z głową przechyloną na jedna stronę, tak że jego lśniące włosy opadły mu na twarz, z szerokimi ramionami pochylonymi do przodu, w za dużej parce, przypominał Jacoba do tego stopnia, że Bella nie była już taka pewna.

Może znowu zapuścił włosy, może zostawił rezerwat i swoje stado, może przeniósł się do miasta... Mało prawdopodobne, ale możliwe. Bella nie potrafiła oprzeć się pokusie, żeby się z nim przywitać, zapytać co u niego i jeszcze raz zobaczyć te ciemne, szczere oczy wpatrzone w nią.

Kiedy Bella podeszła do niego, chłopiec uniósł wzrok zamglony alkoholem, ciągle grzebiąc po kieszeniach. Teraz Bella była pewna, że to nie był Jacob, ale sposób, w jaki spojrzał na nią spod rzęs tak bardzo go przypominał, że Bella zdecydowała się do niego odezwać, choćby tylko po to, żeby znaleźć więcej podobieństw.

Uśmiechnęła się i zapytała o pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy.

— Wiesz może, która godzina?

Jego pełne wargi odsłoniły równe, białe zęby w pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechu, tak przypominającym Jacoba, że serce jej się ścisnęło.

— Pewnie, że wiem.

Zatoczył się i wrócił do swoich kieszeni, w których coś pobrzękiwało.

Bella stłumiła śmiech.

— A czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć?

— Pewnie — wymamrotał, nawet nie podnosząc głowy, a jego ręce nerwowo przeszukiwały jedną kieszeń po drugiej — Nie mogę go znaleźć — dodał, sfrustrowany.

— Czego nie możesz znaleźć? — zapytała Bella, uśmiechając się.

— Zegarka — odpowiedział z roztargnieniem, po czym poprawił się, podnosząc na nią pełne pijackiej powagi spojrzenie — To znaczy, wcale nie zegarka. Nie mam zegarka, ale to też pokazuje godzinę, więc w zasadzie to wszystko jedno— zamilkł, oczekując potwierdzenia.

— Jasne — śmiejąc się, Bella spróbowała wyciągnąć z niego więcej szczegółów — A czego właściwie szukasz?

— Nie pamiętam, jak to się nazywa — sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni i wyłowił z niej komórkę, unosząc ją tryumfalnie w powietrze — Dochodzi dwunasta — obwieścił, po czym spojrzał na coś ponad ramieniem Belli — O, cześć!

Bella zamarła. Silne ramię objęło ją w pasie i przyciągnęło w prawo zaborczym gestem, dopóki jej biodro nie oparło się twarde udo. Doskonale wiedziała, do kogo należało. James miał dziwny zwyczaj pojawiać się, kiedy najmniej się go potrzebowało.

Cichy głos odezwał się z czymś, co mogło być zinterpretowane jako spokój, przez tych, którzy go nie znali.

— Nie przedstawisz mi swojego przyjaciela?

— To nie jest mój przyjaciel — odpowiedziała szybko Bella.

Chciała odwrócić się i odejść, zignorować całą tę sytuację, ale James był innego zdania i nie puścił jej.

— Wróg?— jego głos był zwodniczo łagodny.

— Nie. Nie! To jest nikt. Nie znam go nawet.

— Twój chłopak jest trochę nerwowy, co? — z rozbawieniem zauważył obcy, dziabiąc powietrze telefonem, usiłując włożyć go do kieszeni koszuli.

— To nie jest mój chłopak! — warknęła na niego Bella.

James przeniósł spojrzenie z chłopaka na Bellę.

— Nie? No to co on w takim razie robi? — biedny, pijany głupol zapałał szlachetnym oburzeniem — Hej, spadaj!

Nie zdając sobie sprawy w co się pakuje, popchnął Jamesa z całej siły w pierś, z takim samym rezultatem, jakby usiłował przesunąć mur.

Ciągle trzymając Bellę przy sobie, James złapał chłopaka za gardło ruchem tak szybkim, że niedostrzegalnym dla oka, ale nie zacisnął palców.

— Hej, ty! Trzymaj łapy przy sobie! — Sobowtór Jacoba usiłował rozerwać uścisk, ale bez rezultatu. Strachu błysnął w jego oszołomionych oczach. — Słuchaj, jestem pewien, że możemy się jakoś dogadać...

Ignorując go zupełnie, James zwrócił się do Belli.

— Kto to jest?

Bella starała się nie panikować. Chciała wywinąć się z uścisku Jamesa, ale ten nawet nie drgnął.

— Już ci mówiłam. Nie znam go. Puść go, proszę.

Odezwał się, jakby jej nie usłyszał.

— Omijasz ludzi, jak tylko możesz, aż tu nagle, gdy zostawiam cię raptem na piętnaście minut samą, ufając, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego, ni z tego ni z owego zaprzyjaźniasz się z pierwszym lepszym przechodniem. Wybacz, ale nie wierzę — dokończył szeptem.

Bella oparła dłoń na jego piersi, starając się go uspokoić. Zdarzyło jej się kilka razy słyszeć, jak podnosił głos, ale najgroźniejszy był wtedy, kiedy udawał spokój.

Jego słowa ciągle dźwięczały jej uszach, kiedy usłyszała coś innego: koszmarny charkot. Oderwała wzrok od zimnego uśmiechu Jamesa i spojrzała na ogorzałą twarz chłopca, w tej chwili fioletową i spuchniętą, z rozchylonymi ustami, które usiłowały złapać trochę powietrza. Najwidoczniej w którymś momencie swojego przemówienia, James zacisnął palce.

Bella szarpnęła go za koszulę.

— Nie rób tego, proszę! Tylko rozmawialiśmy. Miał mi powiedzieć, która godzina.

James uniósł brwi i powoli odwrócił się do chłopaka.

— A więc myślałeś, że to dobry pomysł zagadywać samotne dziewczyny, hm? To wcale nie jest dobry pomysł.

Nagle wypuścił Bellę i popchnął chłopaka na ścianę, aż jego głowa odbiła się od muru. Biedak otworzył szerzej oczy z bólu i wydał następny charkot.

Bella podskoczyła do Jamesa i uwiesiła się na jego rękawie.

— James, to nie on!

Jego imię odniosło zamierzony skutek. Rozluźnił uścisk, pozwalając swojej kaszlącej ofierze nabrać powietrza do płonących płuc.

— To ja do niego zagadałam. Puść go.

James objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Jego spojrzenie z wściekłego zrobiło się zimne.

Bella nabrała oddechu.

— Przypomina kogoś, kogo kiedyś znałam.

James przyjrzał się uważnie chłopcu, ale nie znalazł tego, czego szukał.

— Tak, Bella, słucham — powiedział powoli, pochylając się nad nią, jakby nie chciał uronić ani słowa.

— Pewnego chłopaka.

Zacisnęła z uporem usta, nie chcąc powiedzieć więcej niż to konieczne.

— Domyślam się. Mów dalej.

Cała uwaga Jamesa była skupiona na niej. Zakołysał nią lekko, jakby chciał ją zachęcić do mówienia.

Czując nagłą suchość w ustach, Bella kontynuowała.

— Z plemienia Quileute. Ja... my... Spędzaliśmy razem czas, kiedy... kiedy Edward — zerknęła na Jamesa, żeby sprawdzić, jak zareaguje na to imię, ale on tylko przyglądał jej się uważnie — kiedy Edward wyjechał. Miał na imię Jacob.

— Ja nie jestem żaden Jacob — wycharczał chłopak — Ja się nazywam...

James zacieśnił uścisk. Jego ofiara zarzęziła z bólu.

— Czy ja cię o coś pytałem? — powiedział James spokojnie, nawet nie odwracając głowy.

Bella widziała żyły pulsujące pod jego palcami i wiedziała, jak to musiało na niego działać.

— Po prostu go puść. On nic nie zrobił.

Wargi zaczęły jej drgać i spuściła wzrok. Marszcząc brwi, otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zdołała wymówić pierwsze słowo, poczuła natarczywe usta na swoich. Kciukiem i palcem wskazującym James uniósł jej brodę, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Czubkiem języka dotknął spodu jej górnej wargi, łagodnie zachęcając ją, żeby otworzyła usta.

Bella wydała zduszony okrzyk zdumienia i odsunęła się gwałtownie. Z otwartymi ustami wpatrywała się z niedowierzaniem w oczy Jamesa.

Oddychał ciężko. Jego wzrok, dziwnie niepewny, przeniósł się z jej oczu do warg i z powrotem.

Zatrzęsło nimi i po cichej ulicy echem rozległ się odgłos stóp uderzających o asfalt. Prawa ręka Jamesa opadła ciężko u jego boku, ale oprócz tego się nie ruszył, przyciskając Bellę do siebie.

Spojrzała ponad jego ramieniem za oddalającą się postacią, ledwie widoczną w ciemnościach.

— Uciekł — wyszeptała z ulgą i spojrzała na Jamesa.

— Niech ucieka — powiedział ochrypłym głosem i zwilżył usta.

Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i Bella poczuła, jak jej biodro wbija mu się w udo. Był znacznie od niej wyższy. Znienacka stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go gorąco, czując jak ją obejmuje.


End file.
